


You Can't Take The Sky From Me

by ZedElla (Leviarty)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, Happy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/ZedElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one of their own dies, the team finds their own way to mourn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Take The Sky From Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song is theme from Firefly. I don't own it.

** _Take my love, take my land  
Take me where I cannot stand_ **

"Vala?" Daniel asked, walking over to her.

"Yes, Daniel?" she asked, leaning on the food table.

** _I don't care, I'm still free_ ** **   
_You can't take the sky from me_ **

"Where did you get the music?" He sounded slightly irritated

"Colonel Mitchell's CD collection," she replied as if it was obvious.

Daniel closed his eyes for a moment.

"Did it cross your mind that this is a wake? Its not supposed to be cheerful music."

** _Take me out to the black_ ** **   
_Tell ma' I ain't comin' back_ **

"Its not cheerful. I just thought it would be nice to have music that didn't sound like someone has just died."

"VALA. Its a wake, someone did just die."  
**  
_Burn the land and boil the sea_  
_You can't take the sky from me_**

Sam and Teal'c were now standing with them.

"You know..." Sam started, listening to the lyrics. "I think its fitting."

** _There's no place I can be_ ** **   
_Since I found Serenity_ **

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed. "He would have enjoyed it."

** _But you can't take the sky from me_ **

Daniel shrugged. "For a southern flyboy...Maybe your right."

The group smiled sadly as the wind blew.

** _But you can't take the sky from me..._ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008


End file.
